99anglelkitty's Jerina Contest Entry: What's Love?
by InkHeart4112
Summary: My entry for 99angelkitty's Jerina Contest! An 'innocent' prank on Amber leads Nina to have a stern talk with Jerome. But it somehow leads to a talk about what love is. So what is love? Does this question bring these 2 together or separate them even more?


**My entry for 99angelkitty's Jerina contest!**

_Nina's P.O.V._

I have had it up to here with Jerome! I was currently in mine and Amber's room trying to help her scrub what Jerome drew off her face. He made her look like a total clown.

Amber shouted, "That's it! It's hopeless! With this face I'll never be on the cover of every magazine in town!"

"Amber, calm down. Look I found these markers in Jerome's bag." I held out a box of Crayola markers. "See Amber. It's **non-toxic** and washable!"

"I have to get this gunk off my face before Alfie sees! I'm going to kill Jerome!"

I mumbled, "Not if I beat you to it," as I stormed out of the room and ran downstairs.

I bumped into Eddie and Patricia when they were going up the stairs.

"Hey have you guys seen Jerome?"

Eddie answered, "I think he's at the lake."

Patricia added, "Be careful though. He had that smirk that he has all the time after he pulls a prank meaning..."

I finished for her. "He's on rebel mode. Thanks guys. And don't look at Amber! She's kind of... in a mood."

I ran out the door and towards the lake that was near the field. When I got there I saw Jerome with his feet hanging over the cliff that was hovering the lake.

I stomped towards him and shouted, "What the hell is your problem? Drawing on Amber's face? Are you 12?"

He looked back at me and stood up so we were face to face. Well as face to face as we could be with out difference in height.

He replied smiling. "Tell Queen Millington that it will come off and that she should stop being a drama queen. Lighten up Nina it was just a joke."

I responded coldly, "I have half a mind to push you off this cliff right now."

He put a hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt and. disappointed. "Nina! I am **flabbergasted** that you would be willing to throw me off into the lake! I could break my **spinal cord** or something! What in you life possessed you to be such a prude? So serious."

"A prude? You want to know why I'm so serious and uptight?"

"No but I be you're gonna tell me!"

"My parents died when I was a kid! My Gran lives in a different continent! Fabian and I broke up because you slipped Joy the poem he wrote for me and you just laughed!"

He looked shocked and surprised. I shouted, "Yeah, Alfie let it split to Mara in French! Could you once in your life be mature?"

"You know I don't know if it's just the accent but you really are different aren't you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Part of it means that I've hit on every girl in Anubis at some point but I just can't seem to crack you!"

"Maybe because you're not as good as you think! Have you ever thought that the amazing Jerome Clarke could actually be not so great with girls as he thinks he is?"

"You talk like you know me."

"Because I do! I know your's and Eddie's and all of your kind of types! The bad boy rebel that thinks he's all that! I got news for you, your not! You hit on every girl and just expect them to fall for you. It. Doesn't. Work. Love doesn't work like that! You don't just hit on someone and expect for them to like you back!"

"Like you know what love is!"

"As a matter of fact I do! Love is when you think of a certain someone and you immediately become happy! Love's whenever you kiss that certain someone and you can feel electrifying sparks run through your body each and every time! Love's when..." I stopped and thought about what I felt with Fabian. I only slightly noticed Jerome step closer. But I did notice when he brushed his fingers against the side of my face to put my hair behind my ear. I blushed and continued quietly, "Love's when you can't describe how you feel with words. It's when you can just be with that person and you feel like all your problems go away. That's what love is and I doubt you've ever come close to experiencing it!"

Then he did the unexpected. He kissed me. I would've pulled away disgusted, but something about this moment with Jerome just made it feel... well I really have no words.

He asked, "Are you happy?" I nodded.

"Did you feel electrifying sparks?" I nodded.

"Are you speechless?" I nodded.

"Are all your problems just floating away?" I nodded.

"So tell me Nina, is this love?" I nodded.

**Hope you enjoyed!(:**


End file.
